The complexities of golf club design are well known. The specifications for each component of the club (i.e., the club head, shaft, grip, and subcomponents thereof) directly impact the performance of the club. Thus, by varying the design specifications, a golf club can be tailored to have specific performance characteristics.
It is a goal for golfers to reduce the total number of swings needed to complete a round of golf, thus reducing their total score. To achieve that goal, it is generally desirable for a golfer to have a ball fly a consistent distance when struck by the same golf club and, for some clubs, also to have that ball travel a long distance. For instance, when a golfer slightly mishits a golf ball, the golfer does not want the golf ball to fly a significantly different distance. At the same time, the golfer also does not want to have a significantly reduced overall distance very time the golfer strikes the ball, even when the golfer strikes the ball in the “sweet spot” of the golf club.
Different player swings can have different results with the same iron-type golf club. The speed with which a player can swing the golf club will determine the performance of the club for that player. It is desirable to have a golf club that would adjust the face performance to match the player's swing speed. Moreover, different swings interact with the turf differently. It is desirable to have an iron-type golf club that would have a sole fitting feature allowing for adjustability in the iron-type golf club.
Thus, it is desirable to have an iron-type golf club head that can optimize launch conditions at impact and turf interaction for players.